Club Vamp
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Angelina Johnson is having the worst week ever. Her boyfriend George leaves her for some slut her met at a bar. She failed at her job interview, and to top it all off her car breaks down too. But when the only place that will let her use their phone is a strip club called Club Vamp will she find danger? Or will love come her way? And why does she feel the sudden urge to drink blood


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts, The Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Sweet Dreams, Monopoly, Matchmaking Club, I Love You 2020, Hogwarts Bingo Party, and Lizzy's Loft on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**365 Prompts: 205. (word) misleading**

**The Insane Prompt List: 786. (AU) Stripper **

**Supernatural Fanclub: Jerry Dandrige (Fright Night): (dialogue) "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you tomorrow night."**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Traitors (character) Mundungus Fletcher**

**Sweet Dreams: Quicksand: Write about someone finding themselves in sudden danger without warning**

**Monopoly: Shrieking Shack (setting) Nighttime**

**Matchmaking Club: Angelina Johnson/Daphne Greengrass (AU) Vampire**

**I Love You 2020: (dialogue) "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: B4 (pairing) Angelina/Daphne**

**Lizzy's Loft: "Here's an idea. What if we don't worry about whatever comes next?"**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Angelina Johnson/Daphne Greengrass List (Prompt) Spring Medium 2 List (Creature!AU), Word count is 2,899 words**

**Winter Bingo: 4E (star), Word count is 2,899 words**

**Sapphic Season: Angelina Johnson/Daphne Greengrass**

**Warning for Vampire!AU, Stripper!AU, dub-con, and mentions of character death. Also slight touch of gore towards the end there. Word count is 2,899 words. I hope you all enjoy Club Vamp.**

The sign above the door was both wrong and misleading which is something Angelina wasn't aware of when she went into the rundown strip bar. She could hear the music coming from inside and thought it was just your average run of the mill bar. All she wanted to do was just borrow the phone and make a quick call to tell her roommate that she'd be needing a ride home and her car broke down.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" a masculine voice asked from behind the bar. "Your type don't usually come here, you know?"

That should have been the first clue of something out of normal for Angelina. But as she looked up at the tall muscular bouncer type man all she could think of was that she was much too afraid to even speak.

"Cat got your tongue, honey?" a smaller brown haired woman asked as she whispered something into the man's ear. "Don't' worry about Marcus, his bites worse than his bark. He doesn't bite unless the owner tells him to. So, I'm pretty sure your safe for now."

Angelina felt a blush color her cheeks as she realized that outfit this woman was wearing was far more revealing than anything she'd ever seen. Clearing her throat nervously she decided she'd just up and tell this woman why she was here. It wasn't like she was here to steal or anything. She needed to make a phone call and ask Alicia to pick her up from here.

"My car broke down a block from here," Angelina stuttered out, as the woman leaned forward exposing more of ample bosom for Angelina's eyes to feast on. Not that she was looking or anything. "I...I was wondering" she cleared her throat again not able to drag her eyes away from the sight in front of her, "if...maybe...you know...I could use your phone to call for a ride home?"

The woman's slight laugh like the tinkling of a bell should have been another indication that something was far off the beaten track here too. But Angelina was lost in the warmth of the color of the warm chocolatey locks that she hadn't realized anything was wrong yet.

"I just sent Marcus to get 'Dung," she said warmly, even though her complexion was deathly pale. "Mundungus owns the joint, the girls and I just work here. You interrupted practice which is why Marcus wasn't at all happy with you."

"Practice?" Angelina said, attention drawn back to what the woman was wearing. The outfit was almost nothing but lace and a tiny bit of fabric covering just enough to make anyone wonder what was underneath it. "Are you some sort of dancer?"

A new masculine laugh sounded. It wasn't Marcus's she was sure of that. He didn't look like he laughed much anyway. She turned and saw a small wiry looking man standing there behind her arms folded over his chest. The ginger hair upon his head looked like it needed a wash for more than a week. His beedy brown eyes studied Angelina as though she was a new toy just set in front of him to look at and decide if he wanted to play with it. He turned to the brown haired woman.

"Who do we have here, Daphne?" he asked, an eyebrow raised imperceptibly as he continued to inspect Angelina from afar. "My staff told me that someone had just wandered in off the street. They didn't tell me that you were a looker, doll. My name is Mundungus Fletcher. How can I help such a fine looking lady as yourself out tonight?"

"As I just told your employee, Daphne here, I just need to borrow the phone and make a quick call to tell my roommate that I broke down a block from here and need a ride home," she said in one quick breath. Something about this man and this place was starting to make her feel uneasy. "If I'm not allowed I'll just…"

"Nonsense," Mundungus said waving her off. "It would be remiss of me if I just left you out on the street for the vermin to prey upon. Go ahead. Call your roommate to pick you. Also feel free to wait here for her. Daphne would be more than happy to keep you company. Wouldn't you, Daph?"

"Thank you," she called after Mundungus as he walked over to the stage were a group of girls all dressed like Daphne were starting to appear on stage.

Daphne looked like she was about to cry for some reason. Angelina wasn't quite sure what had happened but somewhere along the lines of the conversation Daphne must have gotten upset by something. She walked behind the bar and handed over the phone that was there.

"The phone can be tricky at times," she said the cheeriness that had color her voice a second ago lost from it. "If you get cut off. Hang up and try again." She looked towards a smiling Marcus and shook her head. "I'll be right over there if you need anything."

Angelina nodded as she picked up the phone and dialed Alicia's cell number. The phone rang and rang and rang. Then Alicia finally picked up.

"Alicia's phone," she said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Alicia it's me, Angelina," Angelina sighed as she watched the animated conversation between dancer and bartender across the bar from her. "I just called to say that my car broke down and I had to walk a block to find a place that would let me use their phone."

"Really?"

"Really." Angelina proceeded to give Alicia the information on where to find her and who she would be with. "I have a feeling that something is very weird about this bar, Alicia. I can't put my finger on it but something is up."

"I'm coming as soon as I can," Alicia told her friend.

Meanwhile across the bar Daphne couldn't help but overhear the phone conversation Angelina was having with her friend. She didn't know this mortal but she sure hoped that the girl's friend would get here and soon. They both needed to leave before...it happened again.

"Dung told me you get to do this one," Marcus said. "Maybe I can convince him to let me have the little friend she just called. She sounds like she'd be tasty." He chuckled. "Not that your girl doesn't…"

"Shut up, Marcus," she snapped.

"You don't wanna do it, do you?" Marcus full on laughed this time. "You don't want to change this girl into what we are."

"And if I don't?"

"Dung says you have to prove yourself, Daphne. All the girls have found some sort of pretty little man or woman to bring to the party. Everyone except for you. This is your chance. Don't blow it because I really don't feature killing one of our best dancers." He waved over at Angelina who was watching them now. "Go get her, killer."

Daphne sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked back to Angelina. She didn't want to take this woman's life and freedom. She knew better than anyone what happened to anyone Mundungus Fletcher let into his club willingly. She self-consciously touched the silk scarf that covered up the bite that changed her life.

"You alright?" Angelina asked. "You seem a bit nervous."

"I'm fine," Daphne lied, as she watched the jealous faces of her fellow dancers and some of the other patrons that were starting to filter into the club. "It's just sometimes Marcus gets on my last nerve. You know how guys are?"

Angelina laughed and nodded. "I do. My ex-boyfriend George left me for some girl at a bar," she said, not knowing why she was telling this random stranger something like this. "What can you do?"

"Exactly. Can I get you anything to eat? Anything to drink?"

"What do you serve here?"

"We've got pub food, and mostly alcoholic drinks, or soft drinks. The pretzels and beer cheese combo are to die for."

"I'll take whatever you suggest. You know the menu better than I do."

Daphne nodded. "I'll be right back," she said, as she walked towards one of the wait staff that usually bussed tables at night. They were usually made to forget everything seen here by the end of the night a fact that Daphne wondered if any of them remembered. She hastily wrote down the order and the special instructions for how the food was to be prepared. She wanted to make the transition easier than her own was.

"That'll be right out in a few minutes," the waitress said, watching Angelina with a sad smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

_No,_ Daphne thought as she watched Angelina, but she had no other choice in the matter. "Dung's orders," was all she said.

No one went against Mundungus's orders not even the more rebellious of the group did. Harry had tried on several occasions to ignore one of Dung's commands. It was a horrible experience to watch let alone be party too.

The woman offered Daphne a sad smile as she turned towards the kitchen. Most of the employees mortal or not knew that on a nightly basis over a hundred people were turned. Most of them became the entertainment factor that brought in new minions for the owner. Most of them were used to nourish the many immortal staff the place contained.

Daphne saw Angelina talking Mundungus again. Something seemed off about this change. Mundungus had never personally gone over to anyone and talked to them twice in a row. The only time he'd done that was...well...Daphne, herself.

"Here she is," Mundungus exclaimed as Daphne approached them with a false smile placed on her face. "Has Daphne offered you one of her world famous dances yet?"

"I was going to wait until after she had eaten something," Daphne said pointedly. The more hungrier you were when you were changed the more hungrier you were as a vampire. "We want an easier transition phase don't we? Not like the last few?"

"Just get it done," Mundungus gritted out from between his teeth, "or I'll get you done."

Daphne gulped nervously.

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Angelina asked, taking a sip of the first of many drinks Daphne had set up to be brought out. "Like ballroom dancing?"

"Does this outfit look like something a ballroom dancer would wear?" Daphne asked with a laugh. "I'm an exotic dancer. Mundungus likes to say that my lap dances are world famous. Maybe I'll let you find out in a minute."

The food arrived at this statement and Daphne thanked whoever was listening for that factor being thrown in. She watched as Angelina ate, every once in awhile pretending to eat some too. She didn't want to get Angelina any more suspicious than she already was.

"I'm feeling a bit woozy," Angelina whispered, touching her forehead. The world had begun to spin a bit. Perhaps she shouldn't have kept drinking the drinks that appeared in front of her when she first the one before that. It was sort of like magic.

"Perhaps it's time for that dance now," Daphne said, taking Angelina by the hand and leading her into a more private room. She never liked watching this part of the job. She usually tried to talk Dung into making the mortals staff unless they were true creeps. That was how Marcus started working here.

Angelina didn't put up a fight but allowed herself to be led into the other. She couldn't understand why she wasn't trying to get away from this girl. Something in the drink must have taken away her inhibitions and made her more open minded. That had to be it because normally she wouldn't have done something like this.

"Sit right here," Daphne said, pushing Angelina gently into a chair, "and under no circumstance scream for help." She had an ability that certain other vampires in the building called compulsion. She didn't know where she got it from, or how exactly it worked. But it made this a lot more easier. Especially when she used it on people like Angelina. "Everything is going to be alright." She turned on the music.

Angelina watched as Daphne's slowly disrobed herself to the music, until she was only in the bit of lace that could be considered undergarments. She knew she should look away but something was holding her gaze on Daphne's body. Something wouldn't let her look away. Maybe it was something in the music? Maybe it was some unspoken command from her subconscious? Maybe she was just enjoying the show too much?

Daphne felt the high of having this mortal's life in her hands. She could very easily kill the girl, not that she wanted to. Something was very different about this woman. Something made Daphne want to give the change to her, as much as she'd wanted to avoid doing so earlier. She gently knelt on the ground in front of Angelina, sliding up her legs with the music.

"Wha…" Angelina strangled out as she felt the dark haired woman's weight now in her lap. Something crazy went over her a compulsion to reach out for Daphne's hips and hold her there. "What's happening? What's going to happen next?"

"Here's an idea," Daphne purred into Angelina's ear. "What if we don't worry about what comes next? What if we just allow ourselves to enjoy the here and now."

Angelina liked that idea. She nodded as she lost herself in the sway and grind of Daphne's hips against her clothed body. She wanted this continue in a much less used, and more private setting but she couldn't ask for that. Could she? She felt Daphne's lips graze her neck gently.

"Look," Daphne pointed out the window. As soon as she was sure that Angelina was looking out the window she made her move. Put her lips to the older woman's neck she bared her fangs and sank them in.

Angelina felt a slight twinge of pain in her neck as Daphne bit her. She didn't scream, not because she didn't want to. But something was stopping her from screaming. She couldn't scream right now even if she wanted to. She felt Daphne sucking on her neck and blood draining from her body. The sounds of clapping came from the doorway as a shooting star raced past the window in the sky above.

"Good," Mundungus's voice came from behind her. "Now finish it."

Angelina doesn't know what happened next because she passed out from blood loss, but when she wakes again there is a dead girl lying next to her. She can feel the blood on her face, almost dried and sticky.

"You're alright," a soft voice tells her. "You just went through a very big change. I can explain everything to you. Just come with me."

Angelina meets Daphne's eyes and finds herself following the other woman. After all, she is the last thing that Angelina remembers. The feeling of Daphne's body against hers.

"Where are we going?" Angelina asks. "My friend is going to be here any minute now to pick me up…"

"She arrived while you were out of it," Daphne replies with a smile. "Marcus is keeping her company. Which means we really should go and…"

A scream that is clearly Alicia's is heard from the room they are walking towards. Putting on a burst of speed they break through the door as Marcus drops Alicia's unconscious body to ground the blood beginning to pool around her neck.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing, Daphne," Marcus smirked as he watched the girl on the floor. "Plus she asked for it."

"We don't need to hear it," Daphne muttered, taking Angelina's hand and pulling her out of the room. She would deal with Alicia's change later. For right now she wanted some alone time with Angelina.

"Where are we going now?" Angelina asked, watching as the dark purples and blues began to soften as morning came around. She could hear the sounds of Alicia feeding off some poor person or other and Marcus egging her on. "What is all of this?"

"We're going to my room," Daphne explained. "We are vampires now. Vampires sleep during the day and that is something you are going to have to get used to. But there are other things that vampires have that humans don't and I'm sure we can explore that too." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Tomorrow though we get down to work. You become part of the staff. Dung wants me to teach you everything I know. Which could be very fun for us, don't you think?"

Angelina nodded.

"And tomorrow night…"

"What happens tomorrow night? What about tonight?"

"Tonight. That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you tomorrow night." Daphne smirked as she pulled Angelina into brightly lit purple room. "For now you need your rest."

Watching as the door closed on her last night as a human being, Angelina couldn't wait to find out what happens tomorrow night. She giggled as she Daphne tumbled into bed together lips locked and passion clearly present. This was her new life and started now.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Club Vamp. It just kind of snowballed to where it got to from an idea that sprung from the word misleading. Also watching several vampires in several vampire shows. **


End file.
